happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Notable Users
Users with multiple Featured Levels PhysX PhysX is one of a very small number of users with five featured levels. He is also a moderator. IAMURHUSBAND IAMURHUSBAND boasts five featured levels, including POKEMON TRAINING. Doolie The user 'doolie' is most noted for making his Dawn of the Dead series, but has realistic gun levels like Glock and My Shotgun. Jim Bonacci Jim Bonacci created Happy Wheels in 2006 and has three featured levels, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, and Rope Swings. Flatis flatis has been retired since february, but Trotterski and Dries_was_here have been working on one of his unfinished levels for him. hooteka hooteka can say that he made Speed bridge, the second most played level of all-time. He also created Downhill. Other Featured Users somnixer somnixer made Dead Station Part 1, the 4th least played featured level. Totalassface Most famous for Sub .51, Totalassface often posts in the forums. kofthief321 You can remember this user's odd name with this tip: he made the level Car Theif, one of the top ten most played levels. Siaba Siaba made BMX Park II, the most played level of all-time and might be first level to reach 100,000,000 plays. corey1987 Corey made Balcony Terror and Run Human Run 2. MetallicDoom15 MD15 created DC Metro Station and will soon come out with some NPCs. DemonicFlower Laboratory 1, his most played level, is the third most played level of all-time. ROY4L Gut Bus Extreme! was his only activity ever on Total Jerkface. eisiger Try to complete his featured level IT KEEPS HAPPENING!. JigsawVoorhiesKreuger "JVK" made the level TX Chainsaw Massacre, the most played level of all-time based on a movie. Ironhead Viking Revenge 3 was featured because it featured the Harpoon Gun, a new item at the time it was made. foolcool22 This user made Elderly Olympics 4, the most played ragdoll level ever. mrdisaster88 His levels are NOT disasters, he is a member of the Advenced Wheelers and created SnowyMountian. PETII Happy Concert v2.0 is based on the escape of the concert of band Happy Metal. Laisman Laisman made us take a look back into history wth BnW (Black n White). LarkSS Ghetto Dunk, made by Lark, is the most played sports level of all-time. vophex vophex made the level TrapTrac, one of the nine levels in the Demo. Bubbucue Bubbucue is responsible for the level a large satan eats u, a featured level. PurelyAtomic His level Mega Slam Dunk ARENA is one of two sports levels to be on the Featured List. Total Jerkface Staff Jim Bonacci Jim created the website in early 2009 and also created Divine Intervention and Happy Wheels. Jason Schymick Jason was hired by Jim in May 2011. He created the Explorer Guy along with tons of special items. Caroline Pham Caroline draws static illustrations like buildings and backgrounds. She will (?) probably start working in September. PhysX PhysX (mentioned earlier in the first section) is a Total Jerkface moderator, and one of the few users to make five featured levels. Adura Adura is a server admin of Total Jerkface. He manages the servers and handles all the back-end stuff on the site. Maverfax Maverfax is known for implimenting the private message and replay system. He has not been seen since of March 2011. He is currently retired from TJF. Mystic Mystic is the second Total jerkface moderator after PhysX. Udie Udie is the most recent moderator on TJF. Zack Zankowski Jack Zankowski is the artist who wrote SuperPretzel, HappyWheel's theme song. How Jack Zankowski met Jim in the first place is unknown. In the credits, Jack is under "Intro Song", and when you click his name, it leads you to his website. It's logo is shown to the right. He is not actualy a staff member on TJF. If he has an account, it is not known. Category:Users Category:Total Jerkface Staff